


I'm Sorry

by Fandom_Girl_8D



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Girl_8D/pseuds/Fandom_Girl_8D
Summary: Just a Morty angst one-shotI'm bad at descriptions and titles, sorry.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	I'm Sorry

Morty sat in the ship staring out the window. He and Rick were on their way home from an adventure, usually they'd be having some sort of conversation but neither felt much like talking at the moment. The adventure hadn't gone well, big surprise, and Rick had blamed Morty for it, admittedly he had good reason this time.

Morty felt horrible for messing up the adventure, why did he always do that? It didn't help that he already wasn't feeling great that day. As Morty stared out into space he wondered why Rick ever even brought him on adventures with him, he said it was because Morty masked his brainwaves and therefore acted like camouflage, but if that were true, couldn't Rick just make something that does the samething? He is the smartest man in every reality. All Morty even did was fuck up Ricks plans, he could never do anything right, all he had to do was act out a stupid scene but he couldn't even do that right! 

God, he was so stupid and worthless, not even his own family liked him! His own mother didn't even hesitated to save his sister over him, his dad sacrificed him because he's a coward, and Rick put him down every single chance he had. Hell, he didn't even care about himself!

Finally earth came into view, not long after that they landed in the garage. Morty got out of the ship without a word and headed into the house, not even so much as looking at Rick. He walked right through the kitchen and living room and up the stairs to his room, he entered his room and closed the door behind him, leaning against it, he turned the lock before sliding down it, his head against the door.

Morty sighed, why was he even here? Why did he even exist? Just to balance out and hide Rick? The man who was borderline abusive towards him? The man who didn't care about putting Morty through traumatic experiences all the time? He was just a Morty, Morties don't matter, if something happened to him, like if he were to die, Rick would just go to the citadel and get a new Morty with that ticket he not-so-subtly took a while ago.

No one cared about him, no one loved him, he was just stupid replaceable Morty, no one would care if he died so why shouldn't he? This wasn't the first time the thought of suicide had crossed his mind, far from it actually. He'd actually thought about it a lot, even considered it after what happened at the Thirsty Step, but he had always decided against it. To be honest he wasn't even sure why he always decided against it, maybe he was scared? Scared of what could possibly be waiting for him after he took his final breath, maybe he really would just cease to exist, he would be completely fine with that.

Maybe he should just kill himself, then he wouldn't be such a burden on his family, he wouldn't be such a disappointment, Rick could get a better, slightly smarter Morty, one that wasn't so annoying all the time, everyone would be happier, or at least better off. Making up his mind, Morty stood and walked over to his bed, kneeling next to it he pulled a box from under his bed. Opening said box he pulled out the lasergun he kept there for emergencies. He quickly checked the battery, 95%, before shakily placing it to his temple. This was the cleanest, fastest, and most painless way to off himself.

Morty was about to pull the trigger when he realized he he should probably write a note, so he stood and walked over to his desk, dropping into his chair he placed the lazerpistol on the desk and pulled out a notebook and pencil. It took him a while to think of what to say but finally he put pencil to paper and began to write.

_Dear family._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so annoying, and stupid, and worthless. I know that none of you will probably miss me, and that's ok! I know I never meant that much to any of you. I just want to end this pain, I only ever wanted to be happy, but I never really was. I know this is the easy way out, but I always was weak. Mom and dad, I'm sorry I was such a burden. Summer, I know you might actually miss me, I'll miss you too! I'm so sorry. And Rick, I know all I ever was to you was a cloaking device, I know I was just a stupid kid, a constant annoyance who always got in your way, but to me you were my best friend, I hope my replacement will be better. Please none of you blame yourselves for this, it's no ones fault but my own._

_I love you. Morty._

Satisfied he'd said all be needed to say, Morty once again placed the barel of the gun to his temple, tears were streaming down his cheeks but he didn't bother to wipe them away, what was the point? As Morty pulled the trigger, one last thought floated through his mind, _"goodbye."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud of this, especially since It's my first time writing Morty angst, or anything in this fandom.
> 
> Written: 10-11-2020  
> Word count: 881


End file.
